thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Torey Krug
| birth_place = Livonia, Michigan | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2012 }} Torey Krug (born on April 12, 1991) is a professional ice hockey player for the Boston Bruins of the National Hockey League (NHL). He played NCAA hockey with the Michigan State Spartans. Torey also played for the Indiana Ice of the United States Hockey League and helped the team to its first ever Clark Cup. In 2012, Torey was named the CCHA Player of the Year and was a finalist for the Hobey Baker Award. Playing Career Amateur Playing Career A product of the Belle Tire midget program in Michigan, Torey skated in 59 regular season games for the Indiana Ice of the USHL, notching 47 points. He also skated in 13 Clark Cup playoff games with 7 points before capturing the championship. He was a member of the USHL All-Rookie Team and set the Indiana Ice record for points in a season by a defenseman in 2008-09. Torey arrived at Michigan State in the Fall of 2009, and was initially slotted as a fifth or sixth defenseman on the roster. During the 2009-10 season, he was voted to the CCHA's All-Rookie Team. After skating in all 38 games, Torey finished the season second on the team in rookie scoring and led all CCHA first-year defensemen in scoring. Torey quickly gained a reputation as one of the CCHA’s most offensive performers and in advance of his sophomore season was elected captain of the Spartans. As a sophomore, he was named to the First Team All-CCHA and was voted the CCHA's Top Offensive Defenseman (he was the CCHA's top-scoring defenseman that year). In 2011-12, Torey was named to the All-CCHA Team for the second time, and was named a CCHA Player of the Year and Hobey Baker Award finalist. During this season, Krug was the top scoring defenseman in the CCHA, and shared the CCHA conference scoring title with Notre Dame's T. J. Tynan (29 points), becoming the first defenseman in the league to win a scoring title since WMU's Wayne Gagner in 1986-87. For his accomplishments with Michigan State, Torey was among the country’s most sought-after free agents when he signed with the Bruins in 2012. NHL Career On March 25, 2012, Torey was signed to an entry level contract by the Boston Bruins and made his NHL debut on April 3, 2012 against the Pittsburgh Penguins. Appearing in two games with the Bruins, Torey finished with 1 assist and had an even plus/minus; averaging just over 17 minutes of ice time per game with the Bruins. Torey spent the 2012-13 season with the Providence Bruins hampered by a sprained ankle until mid-January. After being called up from Providence on an emergency basis, Torey scored his first NHL goal during his first NHL playoff game in the Eastern Conference Semifinals against the New York Rangers, becoming the first Bruins defenseman to score in his playoff debut since Glen Wesley in 1988. Torey followed this by scoring his second NHL goal during game 2 of the same series, becoming the fourth player in Bruins history to score goals in his first two playoff games. At the conclusion of the Rangers series, Torey became the first rookie defenseman in the history of the National Hockey League to score four goals in his first five playoff games. Torey started the 2013-14 NHL season on the Bruins' starting lineup. On October 5, 2013, he scored his first regular season NHL goal against Jimmy Howard of the Detroit Red Wings. On November 25, 2013 (while playing against the Pittsburgh Penguins), Torey became the first rookie defenseman in Bruins history to score an overtime goal which also proved to be his first NHL game-winning goal. He was frequently mentioned during the 13-14 season as a strong contender for the Calder Memorial Trophy. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *All-CCHA Rookie Team (2009-10) *All-CCHA First Team (2010-11) *All-CCHA Best Offensive Defenseman (2010-11) *All-CCHA First Team (2011-12) *All-CCHA Best Offensive Defenseman (2011-12) *CCHA Player of the Year (2011-12) Personal Life Torey's parents are Cheryl and Kyle Krug. He has three brothers: Adam, Matt and Zak. Adam played college hockey at Adrian College. Matt played at Robert Morris University. Zak plays college volleyball at Siena Heights University in Adrian, Michigan. He calls his father his largest hockey influence Torey admires the play of Pavel Datsyuk because "he's the most well-rounded player on the ice" and models his game after Zdeno Chara. In the summer of 2013, Torey married his college girlfriend, Melanie Flood in the backyard of her parents’ home in Michigan. Category:1991 births Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Providence Bruins players